tears of chance
by smeagule22
Summary: hiccup is heartbroken by jack doing. will jack be able to gain hiccups love and trust again? I really suck at summaries and this is my first story so don't be mean. WARNING: this is yaoi ( boy x boy) don't like don't read.ONE SHOT.


_**a/n: okay this is my first story so be nice...**_

_**I do not own httyd or rotg...:)**_

* * *

**Hiccups pov.**

I'm running, and my heart is pounding. Why am I running again? Oh yeah I'm running from the biggest and stupidest mistake I have ever made. The memory hurts. Why me? I guess I was an easy target for him. He thought I was another heart to play with. Hah, it's my fault for not seeing it coming. I'm pathetic.

My legs hurt but I don't care. It's raining, I'm sweating, and tears are running down my face it's a good thing I lost him. I stopped at the park for a rest. My hands on my knees and I was in tears. "Y… you stupid jerk!". I screamed for a complete three minutes. I thanked the gods that no one was around. Strange looks are the last thing I need.

After my episode I walked home to my apartment. I was tired from what happened today. Toothless was already curled up asleep in his bed purring. I smiled at the sight while laying my satchel down on the couch. I sighed and walk to my bedroom of my lonely apartment. I tried to fall asleep but I just kept thinking about the earlier events that happened.

_~flash back normal pov~_

_Hiccup walked out the bathroom on a rainy day, on his way to meet fish legs in the library to get his headphones he dropped yesterday. Once his hands where clean and dried he walked out._

"_Astrid this is a bad idea", jack told Astrid. "Oh, stop being silly" the blond had him cornered with his back against the lockers in front of the boys bathroom with her very close. She leaned forward and captured his lips. Then hiccup walked out. Hiccup stood there stunned. Jack quickly pulled away from Astrid. "Hi… hiccup this is not what it looks like. Hiccup didn't know what to say so he just ran. "Hiccup!" jack called. "You stand me up and now this!". Hiccup thought. Jack ran after hiccup screaming his name. Hiccup and jack ran out of the school and into the streets. Hiccup turned into a corner of two brick buildings, but there where tall gates. Hiccup searched for a way out, and luckily saw a hole in the gate big enough for him to fit through and ran far._

"**Hah**, I should have known, jack is just like the others". Hiccup laughed at the memory and pity.

Hiccup stayed awake for five more minutes and finally fell asleep.

At one in the morning hiccup was awaken by frantic nocking at his front door. " I'm coming, I'm coming!" hiccup shouted annoyed.

He opened the door and didn't have time to say hello when someone pushed him into a wall. Hiccup yelped as his back hit the wall. Hiccup looked up and saw jack holding his wrist firmly against the wall. Green eyes stared straight into blue ones shocked. Before hiccup could tell jack to let go, the snow haired boy put a firm kiss on hiccups lips. Hiccup struggled and finally pulled his head away. "Stop it! You are trying to play me again you bastard!" hiccup yelled with tears swelling up. Jack was shocked hearing hiccup scream at him like that. Jack stayed quiet for a few seconds and finally spoke. "Hiccup listen, I'm sorry about what happened today, I did not kiss her she kissed me". Hiccups eyes widened as he slid down to the floor. Jack kneeled down. Hiccup now had his hands covering his eyes.

After about five seconds of silence hiccup finally spoke. "I understand the part about Astrid, but I don't understand you" hiccup mumbled. "What do you mean" jack asked confused. "You! I Don't even know any more you changed so much this year". "you got new schedule's, new quality's… it's like you left me in the bitter cold, you don't text me or call or…or even say I love you that much anymore".

Jack felt a wave a guilt crash over him. "Hiccup look at me" hiccup still didn't look up. Jack grabbed hiccups chin with his thumb and finger and spoke. "hic… I am so sorry, I…I was such an asshole, please hear me out, hiccup horrendous haddock the third I love you, I would say it a million times if I had to hic".

Hiccup couldn't help but stare into deep blue eyes. Slowly jack leaned forward and captured hiccups lips. But this time hiccup kissed back with just as much passion.

_Time skip 15 years_

Jack was 24 and hiccup was 23 when they got married. 25 and 26 when they decided to adopt two kids a boy and a girl.30 and 31 when they finally declared they had the life they always wanted. So in other words they were meant to be.


End file.
